


[Fanvid] Love in the First Degree

by sbisque



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Conrad Ricamora - Freeform, Fanvids, HTGAWM - Freeform, Jack Falahee-actor, M/M, coliver - Freeform, coliver htgawm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of hopefully several fan videos for this pair. My video is mostly AU since on the show Connor probably isn't really in love (yet! LOL).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Love in the First Degree

**Author's Note:**

> I love love LOVE Connor and Oliver. I thought the song was kinda perfect considering Connor's a law student :D

[Love in the First Degree (A 'How to get Away with Murder' Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/110667813) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
